


A Nap

by SonicZephyr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicZephyr/pseuds/SonicZephyr
Summary: On a warm afternoon during the Harpstring Moon, the pair experiences the ideal spot for a nap.





	A Nap

About a ten minute walk from the front gates of Garegg Mach Monastery was an old oak tree. It stood alone in a field of feather-soft grass, just far enough off of the main road that the sounds of travelers and carriages were but a whisper on a summer breeze. To Marianne von Edmund, this spot was a blessing from the Goddess herself, one that she would normally leave undisturbed. With her cursed blood, she was undeserving of such serenity. 

But Lindhardt just thought it was a very nice place for a nap. 

On a warm afternoon during the Harpstring Moon, the pair walked hand-in-hand to that peaceful field. Linhardt insisted that the setting provided the ideal conditions for his latest research on the nature of Crests, though he would not go into further detail. Marianne allowed herself to be led along, her mind nearly blank from a long string of restless nights plagued by nightmares. As she settled herself down at the base of the tree, she thought only of the sweet calls of songbirds from the boughs above her. 

In no time at all, she fell sound asleep. 

When she awoke sometime later, the birds had flown away. All was silent save for the rustle of the leaves and Linhardt’s soft snoring. A small smile graced her lips as she glanced down at him. He had taken up his favorite reading position - stretched out on his back, head propped up against her legs. She took a moment to take the book from his hands and mark his position before dropping her head back against the tree and closing her eyes. 

If only time could stop for a while, she thought as she carded her fingers through his hair. If only her fate wasn’t tainted by her Crest, and she could remain this content until the end of her days. How long would it be until her dear Linhardt realized just how bleak her future was? How long until some terrible misfortune befell him because of her presence?

“Marianne? Are you-” His soft voice was halted by a yawn. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, Lin, I am,” she replied, her eyes still closed. 

“I have the preliminary results of my experiment done.”  
“Oh?” She peeked open an eye and found him smiling up at her. “What experiment might that be?”

“Well,” he said. “I had already determined that your curse could not be transferred via simple touch, nor could it affect the vegetables you picked from the garden. So the next logical course of action was to see if it could infect the dreams of those who slept in close proximity to you.”

“I… hadn’t actually thought of that yet...”

“There’s no need to even consider the possibility,” he said, shaking his head. “I dreamt of nothing.”

“Of nothing?”

“It felt as though I had only blinked, and now here we are.”

“Oh, Lin…” Marianne said, placing her hand on his cheek. “How can you know if a dream is good or bad if you didn’t even dream?”

“You do have a point,” he said. “The results are hardly conclusive. I suppose I’ll have to run a few more trials under similar conditions before we have a definitive answer.”

“You just want a partner for your nap, don’t you?” 

“Wanting to sleep beside you and wanting adequate data for my research aren’t mutually exclusive.”

A sigh escaped her, half exasperated, half adoring, as she leaned down and stole a kiss from him. Perhaps the only curse still left upon her was falling in love with such a bizarre man.


End file.
